Generally, electronic devices have different voltages to be used depending on the type and usage of electronic devices, and the shapes of input parts of the electronic devices to which power is supplied are also different according to each product.
Accordingly, in order to supply power to an electronic device, it is necessary to provide a power source of an appropriate voltage used in the electronic device through a connector having a shape suitable for an input part of the electronic device, and what performs this function is a power conversion supply apparatus, that is a power adaptor.
Particularly, a power adaptor is widely used as a device for converting AC power into DC power and supplying it to various electronic devices such as a notebook computer, a personal computer (PC), a display monitor, and a mobile phone using a DC power source. The power adaptor is used as a device for charging a battery or generating a required output power from an input power source and supplying power necessary for driving an electronic device.
The power adaptor includes a main body having an AC/DC conversion circuit and a transformer circuit, a plug connected to a power outlet, and a connector connected to an electronic device. The power adaptor converts the high voltage AC power input through the power outlet into a DC power of an appropriate voltage and supplies the DC power to the electronic device.
Conventional plug-integrated adaptors have problems in that the usability of the power strip is limited due to interference with adjacent outlets when used in the outlets of the power strip.